Nimbus 2001
The Nimbus 2001 was produced by the Nimbus Racing Broom Company as part of their successful line of racing brooms. Released in August, 1992, it was faster than its predecessor, the Nimbus 2000. It officially became the fastest broom in existence, until the launch of the Firebolt in 1993. The broom itself is black and gold (or silver), with revolving stirrups. Despite the Firebolt being faster, the Nimbus 2001 is still used by the majority of Quidditch teams across the globe. Known owners The Slytherin Quidditch team was outfitted with Nimbus 2001s by Lucius Malfoy, with the suggestion being that the gift was in exchange for his son, Draco Malfoy being made Seeker. It is unknown whether the students who joined the team in later years, such as C. Warrington, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, were given this model of broomstick when they joined the team or if they had to use the broomstick that they already had (if they had one). If the new players were not given Nimbus 2001s when they joined the team and did not have brooms of their own, they probably had to use one of the old school brooms. Behind the scenes with their Nimbus 2001s gifted to them by Lucius Malfoy in 1992.]] *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the Nimbus 2001 is shown to be black and silver. In the novel, the colour of the Nimbus 2001 is not mentioned. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the Slytherin Quidditch team are riding broomsticks that seem to be black in colour, like the Nimbus 2001, except the tail end of some of their brooms have the twigs sticking out everywhere, unlike the Nimbus 2001s that we see in the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, whose tail ends are very straight and smooth. However, some of the Slytherins' broomsticks in the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince look just like the Nimbus 2001s that we see in the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *The Nimbus 2001 is slightly shorter than the Nimbus 2000, but the bristles on the Nimbus 2001 are much longer than those on the Nimbus 2000. The stirrups on the 2001 are quite large and pivot to make your feet comfortable while sitting in different positions on the broom, whereas the stirrups on the 2000 are relatively small and are in a fixed position. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry's Nimbus 2000 actually manages to be faster than Draco's Nimbus 2001, as seen in the Quidditch Match, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. *It is unknown if any new models of the Nimbus brooms were made after the Nimbus 2001. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Category:Broomsticks Category:Draco Malfoy's possessions